Noire's prophecy
by Alaysha
Summary: The story is a Draco Malfoy Other Char. Fic. It's description is too long but there's a description inside, if you will please. Only Pg 13 for cursing right now. :9 thanks.


__

Full summary (PLEASE READ) : A wealthy pureblooded heiress comes to hog warts. Although her business seems to be everyone else's, according to the daily prophet, none knows how her parents died. Her shady past tells that her father was a death eater and her mother was a lover of everyone pure or muggle born. When these clashed Voldermort requested that her father kill her mother in a test of faith. She ends up the best friend of Hermione Granger, and girlfriend of future death eater Draco Malfoy. With a personality of that like her mothers how will she avoid a fate of that like her mothers? ( Thankyou. Xx )

**All characters except for Qisticia, Sonjia, Noire, and Monroe are copyright J.K. Rowling. This fic takes off after book 5. I hope you enjoy. Other things will be explained in the next chapter, and descriptions. It's from all characters perspectives also. It's not really about Harry, but he still is a very important character. If you have any questions e-mail me at ****wickidtribehotmail.com**** Enjoy! (and please review, or e-mail me. J )**

**Pronunciations:**

**Qisticia: Kiya-sti-shuh  
Sonjia= Sonya**

__

======================================================

"Who wants to see me take off Snively's pants?" Bellowed James, with a bit of hope Lily would come to Severus's defense again, but she didn't. She was stomping of toward the castle in a fit. James raised his wand.

Qisticia had been looking into her mother's pensieve for a while now. As far as she could make out about her late mother that she didn't already know, Noire-coccinelle Adams, was that she had two best friends, Narcissa and Bellatrix, was in some sort of house or something called "slytherin", was a suitor of Sirius Black, had the gift of the sight, had no interest in her father at that time, and was a very beautiful young woman.

Noire's younger image rammed right into James's shoulder, almost knocking him over, but he caught himself quickly. He did manage to hit the beech tree behind him however. Noire's sheet of knee length, kempt, limp, platinum blonde hair was not fazed by the shove. Her long, high cheek boned face was glowering, her rosy lips set in a frown.

"You self absorbed little pig." Noire snarled, almost ruining her pretty face. "You obviously like Lily because she's a pretty, smart, and kind young lady, but you insist on being ugly, stupid, and mean!" James didn't know what to say. He gave a frustrated look. "Speaking of like, come over here and get your woman Sirius!" James spat. Sirius looked troubled. Noire had a "I dare you" look on her face. "Sirius can't do anything, we're not together anymore." Noire said pursing her lips. This was news, as Qistica had just seen her mother blow a kiss at Sirius as she had been taking her OWLS, to confirm to the daydreaming girl behind him, that Sirius was taken. "Wait a tick. What do you mean by that, Ladybird?" Sirius said looking confused at Noire. "I mean I'm breaking up with you. Oh, and you are here by forbidden to call me 'ladybird' as only the people I say can call me out by that name, may call me out by that name. We're broken up, and we're not friends anymore either, as you're participating in evil little shenanigans with this cruel moron standing before me." said Noire, nodding curtly to James. Sirius scratched his head. "_Must not be used to getting dumped" _ Thought Qistica, gazing at the confused Sirius. "Yah, right" said James. "You're probably breaking up with Sirius because you have a thing for Snively." Said James, looking smug about his 'ingenious' insult. "Now now, Potter." said Noire waggling a finger, her face now calm. "Don't get sore because the girl would rather stick up for Snape than ever sticking up for some oblivious loser, who has to pick on people to make himself feel better. Honestly Potter. You have to much time on your hands. You should get a new hobby." She then flipped her long blonde hair, that smacked James in the face, and walked off to catch up with Snape. If she would have flipped her hair a little slower James might have snatched it out of her head.

Noire chased after Severus, who was stomping toward the castle in a fit, muttering to himself. Noire stopped him. "Severus, please, if there's anything you need to talk abou-" "I don't need help from some mud blood, or you!" he spat, humiliated that he had to get two girls to stick up for him. "One day, I'll get my mark, then they'll all be sorry. That mud blood, potter, and the rest of those morons-" Severus continued to rant along. "Severus please- Lily was only trying to- GETTING THE DARK MARK WON'T PROVE ANYTHING" Noire blurted out while Snape was still talking. She stopped him and gave him a kind of motherly hug, patting his back. He was starting to weep with frustration. "I have the sight, Snape. I see the abuse of you and your mother. The death of everyone around you. I'm sorry you're lonely! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry all those things had to happen to you." Severus pushed away from her forcefully. _"You'll all see." _he murmured.

The scene changed. "_Poor guy."_ Qisticia thought, as the silver mist of the memories in the pensieve swirled into another image. _"I don't blame Potter. I don't even know WHY you're friends with that grease ball.." _It was her father, the hollow cheeked, muddy brown haired, Monroe Titania. The pensieve changed several times into short images. She saw her mother walking down the stairs in a beautiful dress with Narcissa who had a matching one in another color. She saw her mother and father yelling at each other, nothing new. She saw her mother reading. _"Of course we have to tell mother Andromeda is dating that mud blood. It's for her own good." _She saw Narcissa (who looked similar to her mother) saying to Noire. The pensive changed to another longer scene.

Noire was in slytherin common room, with a bottle of butterbeer in her hand, and a green and silver beret on her head. They were having a party, or celebrating something. Tons of slytherin 7th years though. "C'mon Ladybird, give us a prophecy then." said the gorgeous Bellatrix sitting on one of the couches. They were all acting crazy, chasing each other, dancing, being stupid, telling jokes, Qisticia swore up and down some of them were drunk. "Alright then." said Noire kind of rolling her head around. Qisticia wondered is she actually was drunk. "What kind of prophecy would you like?" said Noire grinning, already knowing what Narcissa was going to suggest. "Oh, I know!" piped up Narcissa waving her hand hysterically. "Tell us… Our future spouses." she said, sticking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. Noire rolled her blue eyes into the back of her head showing the white, then spoke in a far way voice, starting slow then went fast. "Onyx and Onyx, platinum and platinum, and bronze with gold when we're old." she grinned and rolled her eyes back forward. "You said onyx with onyx, platinum with platinum, and bronze with gold." said Narcissa thickly. Noire put on a fake thinking face, and then looking suddenly enlightened said, "Ah! I know! Hair color! Monroe and Narcissa is bronze with gold. Platinum and platinum is me and Lucius, and Onyx and Onyx is Snape and Bellatrix." Severus was not attending the party. "Ewww, no way would I be caught with Snape. I think I just threw up in my mouth a little bit." she said, with fake gagging. "Anyways, you've got it all mixed up. Lucius is going to be my future husband." said Narcissa linking arms with the lounging Lucius. "No Lucius is my bitch. Her prophecy was mixed up. Didn't that rhyme sound funny to you?" said Bella, going to link with Lucius's other arm. "No, no. I think I had it just fine, thank you." said Noire going to sit on Lucius's lap, joking. She didn't really like him at all. They did things like this all the time. "I could get used to this." Said Lucius laughing. "That's it!." Monroe yelled, brown eyes glaring. Qisticia had no idea what he was so angry about. "I-give-up. Why can't I have you? Why? You made a complete and total disaster out of my life when you said you'd rather date that greasy Snape rather than me, last year! What's so special about everybody else! Anybody else but me! What's wrong with me?! Only the whole school knows I like you, and have been hanging around you since we were kids. When I tell you I like you, you give me the cold shoulder and never want to talk about anything! Though you still hang around me, TORTURE! I wish you would atleast tell me what's so horrible about me that you don't like me! Why is everyone else so much better compared to me in your eyes?" He shouted, now a pretty scarlet color opposed to his olive skinned complexion. Noire got up, her pale face now pink and calm. "P-lease don't tell me that you are trying to achieve perfection, Monroe-" she stepped closer as she spoke. "As you are far from it." She continued to step forward until they were nose to nose. "You want to know why I don't like you?" she said narrowing her eyes. '_Damn, image changed.'_

She her parents, Noire and Monroe, getting married. _'Now how'd those two hook up?' _ It skipped over too another scene. Her father was standing on a black marble floor, ahead of him someone in a chair was talking to him. She was seeing behind the chair. All she saw of the person in the chair were long white fingers gripping the arm rest. Qisticia gave a kind of squeaky gasp. "So, your wife adores muggles…. Mudbloods…half breeds. Humph. Has she been trying to get you to also?" said the high abrasive sounding voice in the chair. Monroe looked down at the floor, hesitating. If he lied he'd be dead. "She has adopted a child, a mixed blood……..as mixed as you can get. Vampire, muggle, veela…" He hesitated as he spoke. "A-all she asked is that I give this daughter as much love as I give my biological daughter, Qisticia." he muttered. "How can she expect to let your daughter, out of the pure Adams family tree, untainted by the blood of any muggle, and a powerful-witch-to-be, play with a mixed blood little wench? How can she allow such unworthy blood into your home?" Monroe did not answer. "Just to make sure you won't do something foolish (like becoming a muggle lover as your wife is.) I will test your faith. Kill your wife, and this daughter she has adopted, no questions asked, and just in case you decide to cut out to the ministry and turn yourself in along with my secrets.… Severus, Lucius." He beckoned two hooded men over. "A test of your faith in the death eaters also, Lucius. If he does anything out of line, kill him, and vice versa Snape. You may go now." Monroe gaped. "Nah-ah, no questions asked, remember?" Severus said with a smirky-smile.

__

_"NO! NO! I DON'T WANT TO SEE IT! I DON'T WANT TO!" _she had seen this scene before, in the living flesh. The death of her mother, then her father, running away with her adopted sister Sonjia. Tears poured into the pensieve, she couldn't tear her face away from it, like there was something important she had to see after this. She saw the scene she had witnessed before, struggling to get her face away from the pensieve. Indeed there was something to see after that.. Beautiful yellow flame circled around, yellow balls of light like miniature suns, stinging her eyes. A phoenix rose up from the flames, it then formed into Noire's long face. Her teary blue eyes had turned into flaming black-less yellow ones, her hair also flaming yellow blending with her background. "_You are not sightless. Do not make the same mistake I made. Guide them all, for they will need you. Keep yourself in line. Keep them inline. Especially him . Be drastic in your actions, slow thinking will cost you dearly. And you stick up for your sister ALWAYS!" _Noire's face spread into a wild yellow flame. Qisticia felt a serious pain on the back of her head, yet it was familiar.

"Get up, girl." she heard her grandmother say as she rapped on her head with a heavy, diamond encrusted cane. "Squirming on ground like infant worm. If wizarding world was still monarchy we'd all be doomed. Get up, get up. No wonder you, a noble girl, are being expelled from Beauxbatons." Qisticia blushed slightly. "Don't let me ever catch you in your mummi's room again. Nothing in here is for you." Qisticia made a sour face. Of course everything was hers in there. She was the heir to all of her mother's things. Everything was to her and her sister Sonjia. It even said it on her mother's will "everything to Sonia and Qisticia Adams".

Her grandmother never really liked her, she looked like her father, and as far as her grandmother was concerned her father was scum. Qisticia didn't know what she thought about her grandmother comparing her father to scum. It was just a bit accurate to her, he had successfully killed her mother with an unforgivable curse. So he couldn't have felt to bad. She shuffled out of the room as her squat bespectacled grand mother jabbed at her back with her cane. Her grandmother sneered at Sonjia as she walked out of her room. Their grandmother had said that never a mud blood would ever be able to enter her mother's room. "Did you get it?" said Sonjia, speaking in French as they walked down the stairs. Qisticia nodded. She had came in there to put a shrinking spell on one of her mother's trunks so she could stick it in her pocket. She had only gotten distracted by the pensieve. She didn't know what was in the trunk yet, just that her dream vision said "Get the damn trunk."

She was on her way to Hogwarts to start her 6th year. It was a new school to her. She had never stayed in one for more than a year since she moved a lot. Now it was because she had mouthed off to her charm class teacher at Beauxbatons. They walked down to the fireplace. She hated traveling by floo powder. Her sister threw some powder in the enormous marble fireplace, and stepped in. "Office 218, King's cross train station!" she shouted, (in French so it would not mess up with her accent) and disappeared. She waved at her grandmother while stationing a brown fedora on top of her head. "Bye grandma!" Her grandmother muttered something rude in return. She ignored it, and repeated the process that her sister had just done, but in English. She whirred into a room with absolutely no furniture, just a fireplace. It was a room used for witches and wizards getting there by floo powder. Sonjia stood in a corner waiting for her. At that very moment she was shoved by someone behind her. "Sorry, sorry. Said a red headed boy that had just pushed her. "I'm really sorry." he said blushing. "No problem. Just floo traffic." she said, her face shaded by the fireplace, and her fedora. "C'mon Ron. We're going to miss the train if we don't hurry up!" said a red haired girl, opening the door. Qisticia and Sonjia both shrunk there luggage and stuck it in Sonjia's purse to save time. They both made a run for it out of the door. They were going to be late. Qisticia's mind was wondering over to what she had seen in the pensieve. Trying to contemplate what she had said. They didn't stop, but ran straight through platforms 9 and 10 and straight onto the train. They walked to their private cart panting, and late, but they had made it.


End file.
